The Best Christmas Ever
by Crazy Fangirl No.1
Summary: Just another Percabeth Christmas.


**Hey guys! First of all…. Sorry! I'm sooo sorry for disappearing on you guys but I had a bunch of exams and wasn't allowed to touch the laptop. Sorry again but to make up for that, I will be doing Christmas special and a New Year special stories. Hope you enjoy this one! Merry Christmas!**

It was Christmas Eve and Percy had never felt less Christmassy in his whole life. How else could it be? He was all alone. Alone at Christmas… It _was_ true that this was the last day but school wasn't the only problem. His step father had work and his mother was meeting up with her friends from high school.

She had asked him if it was fine for her to go, "if you say so, I could always stay back" she had said, but how could he tell her to, really? That would be too selfish of him. After all, she seemed to be looking forward to it, how could he tell her not to go? But he couldn't shake the loneliness out as she walked out the door that evening. "I'll back tomorrow evening, I have my own pair of keys so sleep well. And don't expect Paul any time soon, he should be taking a few days" She said as she left. Percy put on his best happy face and waved goodbye.

He could spend the holidays with his friends but he had no idea where they were, he couldn't find anyone at camp, and he wasn't allowed to use phones. He could send an iris message but he felt like he would be intruding their personal life. He was sitting on his couch fiddling with his joystick when someone rang the doorbell. He went up to the door lazily and said "Who is it?"

He expected an answer from some random delivery guy but this was a voice he knew all too well. He eagerly opened the door to find the one face that could make him happy even if he was about to be food for a monster. The one person who could get him to his knees in less than two seconds. It was his dear girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

His face brightened as soon as he saw her "Wise girl! What are you doing here? I thought you were going out somewhere with your family" he said. She shook her head and hugged him. "I had to stay back…" she said as if she didn't want to continue on the topic. He let that go.

"Well, how about you?" she asked while taking off her shoes and jacket "Aren't you going anywhere for the holidays?" "Nope. Mom is meeting up with her friends and Paul has work." He said closing the door. "Have a seat" She sat to the sofa and sat down comfortably like this was her own house. This was normal, after all, she was in this house almost as much as Percy and knew every corner of the house.

He settled down next to her and opened a bag of chips. He munched on one of them and said "you came at a good time… I was getting really bored. Being alone at Christmas is awful!" she let out a little laugh "It isn't Christmas yet seaweed brain we can still do something together." "Like what?"  
"Hmmm… how about we make it simple? Eat, watch a couple of movies, play some games?" Percy liked this idea as good as any. He nodded his head like a little kid and they started.

First they tried making some of the special blue waffles… and epically failed as it was 'not edible' so they settled in for some pizza instead. They talked and laughed recalling funny times at camp. They were talking about the time they had to hide in the girl's restroom to escape Clarisse when the pizza delivery guy saved him. He smiled at the two of them as he gave them their pizza, and Percy payed for it. "Merry Christmas!" he said and was gone.

They played some video games and Annabeth won most of them. After that they started watching Christmas movies. They were half way through when Percy noticed it was 12:15. "It's really late wont someone be searching for you?" he asked but Annabeth wasn't alarmed at all "Piper handles my alibies" she said sleepily laying her head on his lap getting more comfortable. Percy smiled and played with her hair. He looked down to see her sound asleep in his lap. He bent in and kissed her forehead. He turned towards the balcony to see snowflakes falling from the sky. All he could think was only one thing… _This is the best Christmas ever!_

 **I know! It's** _ **way**_ **too short. It's too cheesy. Too much percabeth (nothing I can do for that XP) It's just plain and weird. Forgive me! My fingers don't listen to me… And I'm thinking about making a New Year special story. Sorry again for for not updating anything…  
Bye!  
Hope you have a good day!**


End file.
